


Just Go With It

by tmo



Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Irukaweek2021, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Trouble In Paradise, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Their best-friend vacation accidentally turned into a boyfriend vacation
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken by the movie of the same name!

"Honeymoon!" Iruka called happily as he presented their linked hands proudly to the receptionist who shone so brightly. 

“Really? That’s amazing!” She cooed. “When was the wedding?”

“About a month ago. High school sweethearts,” Iruka boasted. “He proposed under the stars at the planetarium. Obviously, we had to be married under the stars and I just love hiking so we went with a small ceremony at a cabin up North.”

And on and on Iruka went and the enamoured hotel receptionist was beyond thrilled with everything she was being told and asked question after question.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was bright pink and trying to not die from embarrassment as his best friend talked and talked on end to the receptionist, charming their way into a better room with a better deal. 

High school sweethearts? Hah.

In reality, they’d been  _ best friends _ since high school. 

Why the whole charade? Well, that was because Iruka’s ex-boyfriend was standing right behind them in line, shooting daggers at the back of Kakashi’s head even though his girlfriend was right next to him. 

“And here’s your complimentary dinner that you can use at any time during your stay,” The receptionist was saying as she handed over their keys.

“Thank you so much,” Iruka said to her before turning to Kakashi, laying down the most affectionate and public kiss on his cheek. “Come on, babe. Let’s go check out our room.”

Even though he knew that flirtatious tone and wink was for their audience, Kakashi still blushed and stammered to the receptionist before whisking them away, “Oh. Thank you for the dinner.”

Later, in their room, Kakashi gasped for air, demanding, “You could’ve warned me, you know?”

“They were right behind us!” Iruka shrugged as he studied their room, the beautiful view of the ocean just outside their windows and how the glass doors opened onto the lawn. “Besides, we got a good deal, didn’t we?” 

Half off their stay? Sure, at the price of Kakashi’s embarrassment.

“And a free dinner,” Iruka grinned in that way that always had Kakashi’s stomach in knots. 

“What if we see them again?” Kakashi pointed out and Iruka’s grin turned into a pleading smile.

“We fake it until they leave. Just for a little bit. Please?” Iruka pleaded but Kakashi’s frown wasn’t budging. So, he had to admit, “I just… It still kind of hurts, you know? Like, I sometimes feel like I miss him even though I know I don’t so… If we could pretend a bit, then maybe he won’t try to talk to us and maybe I can just relax a bit.”

Which was the whole point they’d come to the island. Kakashi had booked this whole trip as a way to help his best friend chill after overworking himself in an attempt to forget his ex. Which was why he sighed in defeat, “Fine. But we’re only faking it when he’s around.”

Even though Kakashi knew that part of him wouldn’t be faking it.


	2. Chapter 2

If you called sharing a bed with a highly attractive man who liked to take up every inch of available space fun, Kakashi had a blast that night. 

Thankfully, the mornings were so beautiful that it made up for any bit of discomfort. Sitting out on the deck that overlooked the beach, he listened to the waves roll out as the sun slowly rolled in. So serene, he didn't notice Iruka had even woken up until a cup of coffee drifted up next to him. Together, they watched the water and Kakashi tucked that moment away for safekeeping in his heart. Right next to the secret he’d been hiding for years, the same one that was having a hard time with the fake couple stuff. 

“This is amazing," Iruka marvelled. Sitting on wooden bar stools at the round, outdoor bar, they’d settled for drinks and talking by the sea. The shenanigans of yesterday were long forgotten until they saw a couple step up to the bar.

"Oh? Iruka? No way, long time no see," Mizuki greeted in his collared polo and the woman with him perked up. "Meet my fiancée, Tsubaki. This is Iruka."

"Fiancée, huh?" Iruka's smiled too sharply and Kakashi dove in.

“Nice to meet you,” Kakashi introduced as charmingly as he could, arm draping over Iruka’s stiff shoulders. 

“Mizuki, this is Kakashi, my husband,” Iruka said as he wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s waist. “What a coincidence.”

“Yeah,” Mizuki said weakly and Kakashi could literally see Iruka’s pride fluff. As much as he felt shamefully the same way, part of him was uneasy but kind of hurt by it all.

They exchanged pleasantries and Iruka’s hand kept smoothing his side. Kakashi was all too aware of that and the way Mizuki eyed the arm claiming Iruka’s shoulders. He’d heard of Mizuki’s infamous attitude. Now that they’d finally met, Kakashi was both tired of the boasting and annoyed that he was so focused on Iruka. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you,” Kakashi cut in and whisked Iruka off.

Over the on sands, Iruka frowned at Kakashi. “Did he bother you that much?”

“Very,” Kakashi replied. He couldn’t help but grumble as he squinted towards the bar, “He completely forgot about his girlfriend and he was obviously flirting with you. Look, he’s still staring. What the heck.”

“Kiss me.” Iruka suggested spontaneously.

“What?”

“It’ll stop him and then we can vacation all we want,” Iruka persuaded eagerly but Kakashi blushed, scrambling for words. Iruka gripped his shirt though and looked up at him so expectantly that he couldn’t respond even as Iruka leaned into him.

Then their lips were pressed impulsively together. 

Barely more than a peck, he recoiled in hurt. 

“Stop,” Kakashi snapped too loudly and Iruka shrunk away too.

“I’m so sorry, Kakashi. I just...” Iruka started, burning up in shame but Kakashi wasn’t hearing it. 

“I have to go,” Kakashi said quickly before walking away, face burning and heart on fire from guilt, hurt and longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this might be four chapters by accident oofff.... :T welp, you might have to wait a bit longer if you guys really want some *spice*

**Author's Note:**

> Second part should be up either tomorrow or on day 7! idk!  
> Might get saucier later~ Who knows!


End file.
